particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Narikaton General Election, 4465
96 | popular_vote2 = 2,561,091 | percentage2 = 22.44% | swing2 = 77.56% | image3 = | leader3 = Erich Königstal | leader_since3 = 4464 | party3 = Justice Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 26 | seat_change3 = New | popular_vote3 = 2,375,342 | percentage3 = 20.81% | swing3 = New | image4 = | leader4 = Karl Friedrich zu Oderveldau | leader_since4 = 4464 | party4 = Social Democratic Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 19 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 1,828,303 | percentage4 = 16.02% | swing4 = New | image5 = | leader5 = Lorenz Strobel | leader_since5 = 4464 | party5 = FAUST | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 8 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 828,259 | percentage5 = 7.26% | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Chancellor | before_election = Baski III von Grauenfels | before_party = Militarist Monarchist Party | after_election = Karl Friedrich zu Oderveldau | after_party = Narik Peoples Party |color1 = 5C5C5C |color2 = 556B2F |color3 = FFFF66 |color4 = DC143C |color5 = 4343E0 }}The '''4465 Narikaton General Election '''was held in September 4465 to elect 125 members to the Reichstag. The incumbent Government was led by Baski III von Grauenfels, of the Militarist Monarchist Party who held all 125 seats in the legislator leading up to the election. It's results lead to a coalition between the Narik People's Party and the Justice Party in the Cabinet Oderveldau I. There had been talk that the elections could see a complete collapse in the MMP, as since the beginning of 4464 four other political parties had appeared on the scene, including old Thallerist parties. The return of the NVP and FAUST had initially worried the MMP, although FAUST lagging behind in polling did make them more optimistic. By election day the NVP had returned to first place capturing 33.46% of the overall vote, a wider than expected 12 point margin over the MMP. Right up until polling day Justice and the MMP had been within the margin of error for second place, but just fell two points behind finishing with 20.81% of the vote. The new Social Democratic Party placed fourth with 16.02% of the popular vote, with FAUST lagging behind on 7.26%. Initially following the results commentators where expecting either a NVP-MMP coalition or a Justice-SPD-FAUST coalition, however a left-leaning coalition would be 10 seats short of a majority. The NVP approached the Justice Party for coalition negotiations, surprising many, Justice announced they would be willing to govern with them, although gave a list of demands including increasing civil liberties and LGBT rights for citizens. Following five days of negotiations the Justice Party and NVP announced a government would be formed with Karl Friedrich zu Oderveldau becoming the new Chancellor and Erich Königstal taking up the Food and Agriculture brief. Some SPD supporters mocked the Justice Party for being unable to negotiate more briefs and not even get the Justice Ministry. Detailed Results Although the national picture shows quite clear cut victory for the NVP, when looking in the different regions the picture is quite patchy. The Narvik People's Party won a pluarity in three of the regions: Narikaton (46.86%), Alkavon (33.70%), and Nihaton (34.80%). Justice won a majority of the votes cast in Kozaria (57.29%) interestingly FAUST won under 1% of the vote in this province. The final region, Clenon, was won by the MMP with the NVP six points behind them. Justice did better in urban areas and especially well in larger cities. The NVP and MMP's voters tended to be concentrated in the more rural areas. Category:Elections in Narikaton